


【殤浪】七夕

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 恨人神之道殊兮，怨盛年之莫當。抗羅袂以掩涕兮，淚流襟之浪浪。悼良會之永絕兮，哀一逝而異鄉。──出自曹植《洛神賦》
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Kudos: 1





	【殤浪】七夕

今天是個殘酷的日子。  
縱使平時如何努力掩抑，在這個節日裡、所有未能成雙的形影孤支──皆無處躲藏。  
面向尚未滿弦的月靠著屋柱坐著，梳洗過後，浪巫謠在廊下看似漫不經心地隨意撥著琵琶。青年散著的一頭艷橘煩惱絲還沾著水沒完全擦乾，曲也是斷斷續續地沒有配上唱詞。在這種狀況下還能聽出弦外之音的，除卻那偶然通得人性的琵琶，大抵只有浪巫謠那屈指可數的知音了。  
黑髮的女樂師自然懂得對方奏樂時不到一個段落難以停手的習慣，當她將眼神投在青年俊俏而日漸消瘦的俊臉上，明明今夜是年輕人無一不嚮往的七夕佳節，又是這樣郎才女貌的組合，抱著琵琶彈奏的男子卻十分不解風情地直接側過頭去，小心翼翼地避過女子的關切。  
這個時候也不早了，聆牙猜想之所以睦天命會來找自家主人，無非一是想瞭解今天阿浪幾乎沒對晚餐動筷的原因，二是要提醒阿浪洗身完頭髮不弄乾會著涼……樂師的琵琶自然難以提醒這些只有人類才能切身體會的細節，而自從殤不患消失後，這些對樂師來說過份瑣碎的提醒與關切便幾乎轉由睦天命一個人來負責。  
……沒錯，自殤不患消失之後，浪巫謠雖沒有表現的特別悲傷或憤怒，臉色仍是一如既往地淡漠，可是睦天命曉得，這並不是代表對方內心毫無動搖，只是樂師不擅、或是不願表現出來罷了。  
對盲眼的母親來說，兒子是哭是笑，都一樣是看不見的。  
再者，無論是酒樓裡的搖錢樹、或是皇宮內的籠中鳥……他的喜怒哀樂幾乎沒有人會去在意，是直到加入啖劍太歲一行人的行列後，一向冰著臉青年才又漸漸有了如初春融雪般的些微轉變。  
殤不患離開後也將近兩年了。在那之後，唯獨像這樣向明月邀歌、一面彈琴一面回憶著那個男人，浪巫謠才能隱約想起來該怎麼對剩下來的同伴強顏歡笑……即便見著這種比哭還要難堪的苦澀笑容，睦天命還寧願浪巫謠不要勉強自己故作堅強。  
而且這曲調……女樂師聽著就覺得耳熟。見浪巫謠沒有要停止演奏的意思，於是在言靈琵琶的伴奏下，睦天命自然而然地跟著徐徐吟詠出與曲子相襯的詩賦。  
「恨人神之道殊兮、怨盛年之莫當……」  
由於被吟出了心聲，青年暗赭的眼睫顫了一下，但他的義甲並沒有停止彈奏的動作。本來他倆就志趣相投，這樣與睦天命一搭一唱地解悶也不錯。但壞就壞在不止女樂師，就連自己的琵琶朋友也促不及防地加入了他們的行列：  
「抗羅袂以掩涕兮、淚流襟之浪──嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊！」  
還沒等聆牙把整句話給唸完，悠揚清麗的樂曲便戛然而止，樂師本是優雅撫琴的手頓時成了嚴懲琵琶的五指，毫不留情地使勁刷起弦來。  
被抓在浪巫謠手裡無處可逃的聆牙一面慘叫，裡頭還夾雜著為自己的辯駁：「我又沒有唸錯──」  
「……不管。」  
「喂！哪有人像阿浪你這樣不講道理，就只知道一個人偷偷生氣──哇啊啊啊啊！那邊不行、不行啊──」  
看著青年與情同手足的樂器有來有往地調笑玩鬧，看著如此光景的睦天命縱是稍微放心了點，但心底卻還是懸著一個念頭。  
是啊，接著「淚流襟之浪浪」的下一句，不就是「悼良會之永絕兮」……嗎？除了這賦詞無意間扎在浪巫謠的心頭上，恐怕也是適逢佳節、一向淡漠處事的樂師反應才如此劇烈。  
……可惜的是，解鈴終究還需繫鈴人啊。  
倘若緣分未絕的話──縱是相隔千山萬水，還請、讓他們倆再次相見吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 恨人神之道殊兮，怨盛年之莫當。  
> 抗羅袂以掩涕兮，淚流襟之浪浪。  
> 悼良會之永絕兮，哀一逝而異鄉。  
> ──出自曹植《洛神賦》


End file.
